Child Without a Name (Re-Write)
by SplashTail
Summary: Six months after Nightmare falls, he tries to rise again by making what was meant to be one of the strongest demon beasts ever made. However, this ends up being a grave mistake. HEY GUYS I'M BACK!111 XDXD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Author's Note: Ok, let me explain.**

**Recently, I've been re-reading Child Without a Name. I still liked the main plotline, but I was disappointed in how much the writing sucked. I know I kept said I've gotten over my writer's block, but even though I said I have, I didn't. I still don't know if I have. However, I do know that my writing skills have definitely improved over the year. So, what I've decided to do was re-write this story, but this time, with better writing, longer and more chapters, and planned but not for sure sequels. Once again, I'm sorry if I've disappointed some of you, I'll try to update as soon as I can. ONE LAST THING! I'm going to call Kirby's, Meta Knight's, etc. species "Poyonan" like some other authors do because I think the term "Puffball" sounds… insulting. Now, let's get started, shall we?**

Nothing but the incessant humming of machinery was audible in the factory of the newly built but poorly constructed Nightmare Enterprises. Outside, the last of the soft, silver evening light was fading away from the expansive black sky. The planet had very few breathable gases, but if a creature doesn't require much said breathable gases, survival is possible. However, there were no inhabitants on this planet, other than the newly arrived demons and others working at Nightmare Enterprises. Nothing had ever lived on this planet before because its star had burnt out long ago and there were no sources of water on the planet. If one were to look at the structure from the outside, they wouldn't find it very threatening, just an average looking factory- type building, the only thing unusual about it would be that it's massively oversized. But, if that individual were to look inside the building, they would find it had a more castle-like style. This "castle" wasn't any sort of comfortable living space that all would imagine when they think of a castle. No, this castle barely served such purpose compared to the size of the structure. But, the horrid creatures inside the factory-castle building, when let loose, would brutally murder and sometimes devour any living thing that came across its path. There was only a slim chance of survival if an opponent of one of these creatures was either very well trained and had very good armor, had remarkable powers that were very strong, or even both. Even though the demons that resided inside the structure were indeed vile and repulsive to think about, none of them could compare to the horrid being that controlled and created them.

His name was Nightmare.

He, his empire, and his "company" of terror supposedly fell at the hands of a young Star Warrior six months before this moment in time. In reality, however, Nightmare simply faked his own death and used his powers to teleport himself, the hired salesman, and several packs of a certain breed of demon wolves, nicknamed "WolfWraths" onto the planet, and slowly built the factory-castle structure. Nightmare was alive, but it was a defeat, no less. Everyone who fought on the opposite side of the battle was tricked by the fake death of the horrid being, and all the planets affected quickly recovered from the all damage Nightmare Enterprises had done, and the inhabitants of those planets grew happier. Life became wonderful for them.

Sadly, this would not last long.

…

On another desolate planet, there lay a large, unnatural piece of rose quartz with an armored body of a Poyonan inside. It wasn't breathing, but it was somehow alive. Two large, pearly white angelic wings sprouted from his shoulders. But, this being was _far_ from being an angel. He was the strongest warrior in the galaxy, but few beings knew that he was a demon created by Nightmare. His shoes mask, and shoulder plates were the same pearly white. In his left hand, he held a lance and in his right, a shield. Two golden horns rested on his head. Galacta Knight was his name. On the outside of the crystal, all was quiet, but inside Galacta Knight's head, millions of whispers were suddenly erupted in his head. The whispers were awakening him from his forced slumber. They were giving him power, so much power that the pink crystal surrounding him started to crack. Eventually, the demon warrior's power level grew so much that the quartz around him shattered. It was a few minutes after that he was fully conscious, two blood red eyes being exposed as he opened his eyelids. He slowly got up, groaning, for his limbs were stiff from laying in the rose quartz for the longest time, and they were sore. When he got up, he scanned his surroundings and flew off the planet. He knew exactly where he was going, and he didn't need to breathe to survive. His body was used to the extreme heat and cold, though it annoyed him. But that was of no importance to him now.

He had a task to do for his master.

…

Galacta Knight eventually arrived on the other planet, and entered the factory-castle building. Though he had never been inside the structure before, some unnatural force was guiding him where to go. He knew that this unnatural force was Nightmare. Many souls would be frightened if Nightmare was to enter their mind, but it gave Galacta Knight a pleasant feeling. Finally, he arrived in the room where Nightmare resided.

"So, you're finally here. It took you longer than I expected." Nightmare said.

"You're one to talk," Galacta Knight responded cockily, using his voice for the first time in what must have been thousands of years. "You were defeated, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"By whom?"

"You're nephew."

Galacta Knight was confused. "But… I don't have a nephew."

"Apparently, you do now. You're idiot younger brother decided to have a son sometime after you were sealed away. "

Galacta slammed his fist on the wall in anger and groaned. "How old is he?" he growled.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Nightmare said bitterly and sighed. "Still a child."

"What went wrong?"

"I think it was mostly because you were absent."

He smirked under his mask. "Why, thank you, master," he said smoothly. "But what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to use what I'm about to show you," He explained. "Come." He said as he motioned to the doorway that lead to the next room. In the next room, there lay only a large table, perfectly sized for Nightmare's tall statue. Galacta Knight flew up to the table to see what was on it. It was another Poyonan; the color of its body was a very pale shade of blue, except its cherry red blush. Unlike most of its species, it had hair, tied back in a ponytail. Most of it was the same light blue as its body, but the ends were the same bright red as its blush. Its shoulder blades and shoes were as black as the darkest pitch, but its cape was a navy blue. Its eyes were closed, hiding its eye color.

"It's… female," Galacta Knight stated. "A child, as well."

"Yes, and I'm relying on you to train her."

Galacta Knight paused. "Have you checked her for soul energy yet?" Sometimes, if there's a wait before a demon beast gets a soul, the body of the demon beast mysteriously starts to form one its self. These souls are more likely to become Star Warriors than any other demon beast. So, after the delay, Nightmare would perform tests to see if there was a soul inside. These tests sometimes sped up the process of the formation of the soul, but the possibility of that happening was so low that Nightmare continued the tests.

However, it would be a fatal mistake to perform the test on this one.

"Not yet, but I was just about to." Just after Nightmare said this, he lifted his hands above the child. Dark, swirling, tentacle-like forms came from his hands and surrounded the child. After a few minutes, the dark forms receded. For a couple seconds, dozens of large, light blue glowing spots danced across her skin.

"I've never seen so much development in a single demon beast," Galacta Knight muttered under his breath. "Sir, you should handle this right away." This time he said a bit louder. No response was heard. "Sir?" Nightmare looked exhausted, beads of black sweat running down his face. Being hit with the Star Rod had depleted the amount of energy he could use.

"Alright," Nightmare said softly. "But I just need a few hours of rest." Shortly after, Galacta Knight and he left the room.

This was a grave mistake.

A while after the two left the room; the girl began to breathe shallowly. Those breaths became heavier and heavier and soon, the child opened her eyes, exposing their nearly white blue glow. Fear and confusion soon gripped her for she did not know where she was or what she was doing there. She did not want to be there. So, she soon got up, hopped of the table, and went to fulfill an, at first, small goal.

To leave this place.

**Author's Note: Well, that was exhausting! I hope you thought it was better than the original (definitely longer than the original first chapter. Over three pages, THREE PAGES!). Don't forget to comment, favorite, and watch! Bye! XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Author's Note: YAAAAAAAAAY CHAPTER 2! What do you know, I'm actually updating this fairly often (it takes a while to write these things, you know!) . XD Enjoy!**

The child reluctantly took her first step, worried that she might fall. She may have the fears and curiosity of a five year old human child, but had the intelligence of a twelve year old one. A soft, metallic click was heard afterword, only audible to the child. She repeated the process a few more times, going slightly faster each time. Soon, she became comfortable with this new motion, and was able to do it with no problem. At first, she headed toward the same door that Nightmare and Galacta Knight had headed out, leading to the room that they were currently in. However, a sudden grip of fear and extreme cold embraced her, even more cold than the deep space that surrounded her. This caused her to run toward the other door that leads to the hall. Only a few moments of silence greeted the child before alarms screamed through the little air that the structure had. This greatly surprised and scared the child, causing her to sprint down the hallway, trying to escape the jarring noise. After many minutes of running through the many hallways of the factory-castle, she eventually found a hallway where the alarms weren't so loud. Walking a bit further down the hallway, she discovered that it actually ended, instead of branching off into many others like it seemed to be with every other hallway.

_"Where am I? What's going on?"_ the child thought, squeezing her eyes tight. _"I don't want to be here… I wish I wasn't here… Or, at least, couldn't be seen by anyone… if there_ is_ anyone else…" _

And then, her second wish was granted.

When the child opened her eyes, she saw that she couldn't see her feet. However, instead of satisfying her, this only frightened her further._ "What the- no! How is this even happening?!" _she thought, scared beyond her wildest dreams at this point. _"I thought it wasn't really going to happen! I wish I could see myself now…" _Then, as quickly as her visibility disappeared, it reappeared again. This intrigued the child, changing herself from visibility to invisibility. She giggled, laughing at her foolishness and fear. _"Well, that's going to come in handy." _She thought happily.

Eventually, the alarms ceased, to the relief of the child. Deciding that it was safe, the child set off to try to find an exit to the structure. After a couple of minutes of walking, a dull pain developed in her shoulder blades. Though this irritated the child, she managed to shrug this off and continued walking. She continued this journey for what felt like an eternity to the child before she finally grew too tired to go on. But, just when the child was about to sit down to rest, she saw a pale shape in the hallway up ahead. The thought of finally having a companion in this before believed empty world excited the child beyond belief. Despite the fact that she was tired enough to sleep for weeks and the pain in her shoulders only adding to the want of sleep, she ran as fast as she could toward the figure. Soon, the child was able to see the figure with more detail. It was a mostly white, wolf-like creature. The underside of the creature and six spikes on its back were golden, and its mane and markings under its eyes were a cloud grey. A beautiful, dark blue jewel rested on its forehead; the jewel matching the color of its eyes. This wolf creature was lying in the hallway, looking as if it had just woken up from the long rest that the child wished to have. It looked very young, most likely a puppy.

"Hello," the child said in a hushed, grainy voice, for the child had just used her voice for the first time. "Well, you probably can't talk, can you?" She continued, now rubbing the pup's tummy. It was warm to touch, a new but pleasurable feeling to the child. Instead of attacking the girl, the puppy let the child pet it, enjoying the experience. "I'm so glad I found you! I thought I was the only one in this place, or maybe even in the entire world!" She giggled happily. "Anyway, even if you can't talk, I sure am glad to have company." After a couple minutes, the pup got up and licked the child. The child then erupted in happy laughter as the young wolf creature got into a more comfortable position. She continued to talk to the pup for a couple more minutes before she heard a strange growling sound from a bend in the hallway. Her voice stops, worried that whatever made the noise was going to harm her. "Stay here, I'll be right back." The child whispered to the pup as she made herself invisible. But, after the child took a couple steps, the puppy followed her. This confused the child, looking at her hand to make sure she was invisible. She couldn't see it. "Can you still see me?" She asked the pup, knowing that she would receive no answer. "I guess you must," She mumbled. "Alright, I'm going to go see what that noise was, I guess since you can still see me somehow, you can come too, but make sure you stay safe, I wouldn't want you getting hurt, ok?" The puppy just wagged its tail in an understanding manner. "Alright," she sighed. "Let's go."

The two continued down the hallway and eventually reached the bend where the noise had come from. The pup was about to continue around the bend, but the girl put her hand on the pup, preventing from going any further. It didn't resist, knowing the girl meant the best for and didn't want it to get hurt. Finally, the girl peeked around the corner. She saw wolf-like creatures that were the species of the puppy, but with different colorations, these being various shades of pink with yellow eyes and a green jewel. These were obviously older than the pup, all of them close to maturity or fully adults. Suddenly, the wolf that appeared to be the leader of the pack sniffed the air and growled in the girl's and pup's general direction. All the others did the same as well. "_Run!_" the child whispered to the pup and immediately ran in the direction they came from, and the pup followed her obediently. The growling had turned into ferocious barking, and the sound of many pairs of feet rapidly coming towards them was soon heard. The child was still very tired, but she didn't want to die being so young and in the dark about everything, so she forced herself to run. After many tiring minutes of running through the maze of hallways, desperately trying to lose the wolves, all the noises abruptly stopped. Only the soft pitter-patter of the wolves' feet was heard as they walked away. Horribly frightened, the girl waited a couple minutes after the wolves left, she decided that it was safe to deactivate her invisibility. Tears streamed down her face, still shocked form the experience. "That was _so_ close," the child sobbed weakly, coughing a bit afterword. "A-and I'm still scared. What if those…_things_ come back and—and-?" she broke down in tears after this. Concerned for the child, the pup whimpered. Hearing the whimpers, the girl directed her attention towards the poor pup. "Hey," she comforted. "I'll be alright." She then produced a weak yawn. "I'm so tired…" she mumbled. "Do you mind being look-out while I take a nap?" The pup then nuzzled the girl affectionately, who giggled faintly. "Alright, alright," she laughed "Is that a yes?" It didn't respond, of course. "Oh, yeah, you can't talk." she said, finally stopping her laughing. "But I trust you." She continued. Lying down, she surrendered herself to the clutches of sleep.

The child was suddenly awakened by a sudden impact to the arm. Her eyes flashed opened at the sudden shock. She soon realized that it was the pup that awakened her. "Something wrong?" she asked.

Soon, she saw why the puppy had woken her up.

Every single wolf from before was surrounding the pup and her. Their snarls and barks horrified the child, causing her to scream. Suddenly, the pup started barking back, trying to protect the child. The wolves stopped for a few moments to listen to the pup's pitiful barks before the pup was swatted away by an older wolf near it. "Hey!" the child yelled, wanting to save the puppy, hoping it wasn't hurt. But before she indulged herself in this thought, the wolves attacked her, making deep scratch and bite marks that drew much blood. This made the child scream louder and more pain stricken. A searing pain suddenly erupted from her left arm, but this had been different from the many bites and scratches, a horrible, raging sensation that the child had been fortunate not to feel until now. Then, as a steadily growing pool of blood was growing around her, her vision slowly faded to a calming shade of black.

Suddenly, the wolves stopped attacking the girl, and calmly walked back to their holding area. Soon, only the pup remained, whimpering as it stared at the unconscious girl that had comforted it for those few hours. It licked her side once more before following the rest of the pack.

…

Galacta Knight sighed as he dragged the girl's broken, unconscious body across the floor, leaving a small trail of blood behind. "Now, Galacta," Nightmare, who was beside him, said in a parent-like tone. "Don't complain. _You_ did nothing to help find her location, and carrying her is only a small task."

"Well, I say let her rot! She's probably going to die from blood loss soon anyway. Not to mention that she developed a_ natural_ soul, which means she's most likely doomed to become a Star Warrior anyway." Galacta responded with rudeness.

"First of all, I've made certain… adjustments to make sure she doesn't die of blood loss, and second, there were many powerful demon beasts that had natural soul. _You_, on the other hand, should be _far_ more grateful that I awakened you, unless you preferred your crystal prison, of course." That made Galacta shut up for a couple minutes. But, within a couple minutes, he was swearing under his breath. Finally, they arrived back at the room that the child awakened in. Galacta dropped the child, her body making a thud on the floor. He drew his lance.

"This," he said. "Is for being so cumbersome."

Then, he slashed the child's right eye.

**Author's Note: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY! FINALLY FINISHED! XD! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! I'd like to make special shout-outs to Techno Dee of and Kitty101ck of ! Techno Dee, thank you for bringing to my attention the wordiness of the paragraphs, grammar mistakes, and giving me advice and feedback! Eventually, I will edit the previous chapters and make the paragraphs less wordy (and I **_**will **_**make them less wordy this chapter, too! ((ok, this paragraph is pretty wordy, but this is just the author's note, you can usually skip this sort of thing if you'd like.))) And correct the grammar errors. Kitty101ck, thank you for being my first watcher and giving me a llama badge! Also, I have a lot of fun sending each other hug emotes (and all the other random stuff)! XD! And, last but not least, thank you to everyone who enjoys this fanfiction (and give me llamas on Deviantart, or watches and/or favorites on Fanfiction, but even if you don't do these things, I still appreciate you enjoying the fanfiction)! By the way, feedback is **_**much **_**appreciated, so feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think! By the way, the events taking place may not line up with the original story, so don't be surprised if that happens a few times. For example, events in **_**this **_**chapter didn't appear in the original fanfiction at all! If the term "Re-Write" upsets you, don't worry, only a few minor events, wording, and amount has changed, and if you'd prefer me to use the term "Revised Edition", just let me know in the comments and/or reviews. Anyway, thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The child was unconscious for what was assumed to be many hours. Another's galaxy's sun, where the planet gets all of the few light it has, has appeared to have set from one day and rose for another once. When she did eventually begin to once again join the world of the conscious once more, she did not do so quickly. No, the process was slow; she only regained one sense at a time. The first sense she was given by the clutches of conscious was the sense of touch. At first, she didn't even notice the merciless, freezing sensation of the air that embraced her body or the hard, recently bloodied floor. Slowly, her body tensed up as she tried to shield herself from the cold, with no avail. She had noticed the cold in the time she had with the puppy, but something was bothering her now that had not been present earlier. This time, she felt more… exposed. Multiple stinging sensations were felt all across her body, the worst one of all being across her right eye. As far as she can tell, some sort of thick, warm liquid surrounded the stings and flowed all over and surrounded her. All the pain caused by these stings and the now throbbing irritation of her shoulders caused her much distress, but little did the poor child know that she was about to be forced to endure so much more…

Slowly, her sight slowly faded back. There wasn't much for her to behold at first, for all she could see was a dark red, which appeared to be the color of the warm liquid that caressed her body. She knew that there was a name for this liquid, but her mind was fuzzy, so she could not immediately recall what it was. She combed her mind for the word, for the correct vocabulary for things had always seemed to just pop up in her head and tumble out her mouth. Finally, her mind's eye found the name of this substance.

_Blood_.

More information about this thick, red liquid soon collected in her mind. Normally, this liquid pulsed through her and most other beings bodies, and is normally only exposed when a wound is inflicted. Then, the child remembered the events previous before being knocked unconscious. She fumbled for her cape, trying to wipe her eyes with it. Her cape was very damp with blood, but she still managed to wipe her left eye. All attempts to wipe her other eye ended quickly, the blood that was wiped away there was soon replaced. Finally giving up, she decided to take a look at her surroundings. It was very dark in this room, much like the hallways that she was in earlier. Unlike the hallways, however, this was a very small room. The room had nothing but the child in it, and one out of the four walls just contained bars made of a metal unknown to her at the moment. She could faintly see outside hallway through the small spaces between the bars. The child considered trying to escape, but, remembering all the pain she was in, she reconsidered.

As more memories came back, she remembered the painful sensation on her left shoulder that was unique from the bites and claw marks all over the other parts of her body. Reluctantly, she looked at her left shoulder, scared at what she would see.

Indeed, it was a gruesome sight.

Her upper arm was raw-looking, black at some parts. Some of the black metal of her shoulder pad had appeared to have melted and was now running all down the arm. It was nearly impossible to move, and when she tried to, a loud moan escaped her cold lips, echoed around the room, and then faded into nothingness. Hearing had been restored to the child, but alas, there was nothing left to be heard except her slow breath and calming heartbeat.

She swiftly ripped her eyes away from her arm, only to have them rest on all the other wounds covering her body. For a while, the child simply laid on the floor, afraid and in too much pain to do anything, but finally, she gathered up enough courage to bring her right hand to her right eye, wanting desperately to find out what had happened to it by the sense of touch. When her gloved hand gently touched the area around the eye, the area had erupted in pain even more horrible than what had been present before. The girl let out a short yelp before slowly and shakily looked at her hand. A large, deep red flower of blood had blossomed on the pure white canvas of the glove. Tears had streamed down her face, mixing with the blood and were presented as watery red drops on the glove.

"_What have those… those _things _done to me?"_ she thought. _"What if they're still here?!"_ Her breaths grew quicker, and she began to sweat. Despite all the pain and the condition of her left arm, she got up, activated her invisibility, and huddled in the corner, trying to hide from a being that was not there. _"Wait," _she said to herself in her mind. _"They couldn't have dragged me here, none of them have hands!" _Realizing this, she calmed herself, but soon, she thought of another possibility._ "If they didn't drag me here," _she thought.

"_Then what did?"_

Panicked again, her breaths became deeper and quicker, and she started shaking. _"I've got to calm down; the wolves are going to hear me. I_ must _calm down!" _ These thoughts, however, only scared her more. _"Alright, um… What if whoever or whatever dragged me here is friendly?"_ This calmed her down again. _"Yeah! Maybe whatever brought me here saved me from the wolves! They must be trying to help!" _She smiled and let out a giggle. _"That means I better turn off my invisibility now, huh…"_ No sooner did she think that, visibility was restored to her. She sighed, resting her back against the wall. Loneliness had soon overtaken her. _"I hope the puppy's alright…" _She thought. Hours passed, but they felt like days to the poor child. There was nothing to do but try to move her left arm, to no avail, and talk to herself a bit. After many long hours, the child began to grow tired. _"Someone will be here when I wake up,"_ she thought, yawning. Her eyelids grew heavier, as she had some last thoughts before going to sleep. _"Where is this place, anyway?"_

"_Who am I?"_

...

When the child woke up, she saw two blood red eyes pierce the surrounding darkness. "About time you woke up." An adult, male voice grunted. Surprised, the girl gasped, causing her to try to get herself up, with no avail. She noticed that she could move her left arm again, so curious, she looked at the limb to see if anything had changed. There were bandages all along it, with blood seeping through at some parts. However, there weren't bandages over all the wounds, but the child was still grateful of whoever had bandaged her wounds.

"Did you bandage these up?" the child asked.

"Yes, and you_ better_ be thankful! It took us _five hours_ to figure out how to take care of that arm of yours without _removing _it! You better behave yourself better, girl!" He replied, adding extra hate to his words.

"Well, um… thanks!" She giggled, grinning stupidly. Suddenly, she was kicked hard in the side, causing her to grunt in pain. "_Hey!_" she yelled, angered, her eyes turning blood red like the one of her assaulter. "What was that for?!"

"Quiet, you!"

"You still haven't an-!" She was cut off by the man, now holding a lance, threatening to pierce her.

"I said, _quiet_." He growled slowly. The child was horrified and enraged at the same time. _"What the heck is up with this guy?"_ she thought, angrily.

"Alright, I guess so…" she mumbled.

"Good, now obey the first time!" he yelled. After this outburst, the man turned his back to her. "Follow me." he said coolly as he helped the girl. She obeyed, worried that the mysterious warrior might harm her further. They traveled into a better lit hallway, and soon the child could see the man with more detail. He was the same species as her, Poyonan, except he was larger than her and his skin was a dark pink. He wore a mask that was split down the middle horizontally and vertically. Two white, angelic wings were visible, and they matched his lance and armor. They walked down the hallway in the deafening silence, and the child couldn't stand it. So, the child decided to ask the man some questions, if the man didn't decline, of course.

"So, what's your name?" she asked, curiously.

"Galacta Knight." He replied quickly, sharply, and annoyed.

"Where is this place?"

"This is the temporary Nightmare Enterprises base."

"Why are we only at the _temporary _one? What happened to the permanent one?"

"It was destroyed." This response was even snappier and louder in volume than the first two. He didn't want any more questions from this child, who had annoyed him even while unconscious. The child didn't know this, and was madly curious. Oblivious that if she asked one more question, she would set off the bomb that was Galacta Knight's rage, she asked one last question.

"By… who?"

"I don't _know!_" he screamed, absolutely horrifying the girl. "Now will you _shut up?!_"

The child fell silent for a couple minutes, not wanting to provoke him further. "O-Okay…" she whispered loudly. Eventually, they stopped in front of a large, metal door that appeared to be made out of the same material as the girl's shoulder pad.

"Here's your room." Galacta Knight mumbled, tired sounding. He then opened the door, provoking the child to peek inside. The room had no windows or any other visible entrance. Once again, the room was the same pitch black as the girl's remaining shoulder pad, and there wasn't much furniture. It had a bed that looked as if it was for a queen, and a small, metal dresser. These were also the darkest of black.

"Um… ok," The girl murmured. "Am I supposed to go in?"

"Yes," Galacta Knight replied bluntly. "And you are to remain there until I come and get you, alright?"

"Alright." She quickly responded, not wanting to risk him hurting her. After the girl obediently walked in, Galacta Knight closed the door behind her. The girl sighed, sitting herself down on the side of the bed. Only now had she noticed a dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling that produced a soft, dim, dandelion yellow glow. She sighed, not knowing what to do next. After a while, she decided to look around the room, to see if there was anything else she couldn't see right away. So, the child got up off the bed and walked around the fairly large room. There truly was no other furniture, but behind the dresser, she did catch a color other than the pitch black of everything else. Surprised and excited, she rushed over to the dresser, reached behind it, and took out the item. The object was a sword; the color she saw was the light brown of the scabbard. The girl stood at the item with absolute awe. "Whoa…" she whispered. _"Is this for me?"_ she thought. _"It must be! That weird Galacta Knight guy said that this is _my _room, and why would he put anything in here that he wouldn't want me to have?"_ After letting free a laugh of pure delight, she soon heard a soft patting at the door. _"What's that?"_ she thought, curiously. Then, she remembered.

"_The puppy!"_

Running over to the door, she almost opened it when she has another thought. _"Am I supposed to let anyone in?" _she questioned herself. She thought back to Galacta Knight's words.

"_You are to remain here until I come and get you, alright?"_

Those words echoed in her mind, going over them over and over. _"Yeah, but he never said that I couldn't let any friends in." _she thought, a smirk spreading over her face. Just to be safe, however, the child first opened the door just a crack to see if it really was her canine companion. Indeed, it was the pup, and the child let it in, grateful that the pup was alright, that she had a companion in the long hours of playing, and that companion didn't threaten to hurt her. Soon, the child's laughter erupted around the room as she embraced the puppy. "I missed you." She whispered.

"Alright," she said in a leisurely tone to the pup. "You might already know this, but there _are_ other people here. They can talk, too! But the person I met wasn't very polite…"

…

"How is the girl behaving?" Nightmare asked, not expecting to hear good news.

"Not very obediently," Galacta Knight stated bluntly. "And she is _unbearably_ annoying." Nightmare sighed as Galacta Knight continued. "I still don't see why we just can't remove the soul and replace it!"

"Galacta," Nightmare growled as calmly as he could. "Unlike weaker demon beasts, this child's body gets very… attached to whatever soul resides in it. If I were to remove the soul, it would be nearly impossible to place another soul in its place."

"But why can't you-!" Before Galacta Knight could finish his rant, Nightmare held up a finger to stop him.

"I do not currently have enough power to create another in her place, especially one with powers as strong as hers." Galacta Knight moaned in frustration. "However," Nightmare continued, "Based on your report, I'm going to need your help to break her. Make her obey." He stated, a hideous smile spreading over his face. Under his mask, Galacta Knight's face contorted into an even more insane smile than that of Nightmare.

"Yes sir!" Galacta Knight replied a little too cheerfully before going into hysterics with an insane laugh.

**Author's Note:** **LONGEST CHAPPIE XDXDXD!111 Kinda boring, but there are things in this chapter that are important to the plot, and also there is some characterization. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'VE GOT MORE FOLLOWERS ON DEVIANTART!1 XDXD! Thank you very much, ScarletRosia, MushyBeanCurd, and Stasiagamer24, for following! As for you guys on , keep on keeping on! Alright, let's GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD**

The child was fast asleep on her bed, the pup also asleep beside it. Then, something broke the silence and aroused the child. It was the unmistakable sound of footsteps. Surprised, the girl shook the puppy, waking it up. "Someone's coming, hide under my bed, and when I'm talking to that Galacta Knight guy or whoever it is, sneak out and run!" she whispered. As soon as the pup obeyed the child and hid, a knock was heard at the door. "Come in!" the child said with false cheerfulness.

Galacta Knight opened the door, came in, and said, "It's time. Please come with me."

"Sure!" the child said, yawning. "Sorry, I just woke up… So, how are you?" she asked, seeing the pup silently go out the door form the corner of her eye.

"I'm doing wonderfully," He said flatly and sarcastically. "Just fantastic. Now _please_ cooperate and come with me." Now that the pup was safely out of the room, the child obeyed this time and followed him down the long, twisting hallways. The girl didn't ask Galacta Knight any questions this time; his last outburst had frightened her enough to keep her silent. After the two walked for a while, the child began to feel a bit chilly. Sure, the girl's body and the rest of the structure was surrounded by temperatures so cold that most creatures would die within seconds if suddenly transported to the planet, but Poyonan's bodies are used to this. However, the temperature that the child felt was a bit colder than this. As they continued, the hallway only became colder. The child eventually had to wrap her cape around herself to feel the slightest bit of warmth. She looked over to Galacta Knight to see if he had taken any sort of protection against the cold to find that he wasn't. _"That's weird," _the girl thought. _"Doesn't he feel cold too?"_

That's when she realized that she's felt this way before, back in her very first hours of consciousness. The fear soon followed, icily gripping the child's mind with its firm grip. She stopped in her tracks, her breaths growing quicker and shivers growing more intense. "N-no," she stuttered quietly. "I—I… I'm not going any farther than here!" Immediately following this, she quickly spun around and was about to run away when Galacta Knight suddenly gripped her bandaged arm tightly to keep her in her location, causing her to fall over and moan with pain.

"Do not _disobey_, girl!" Galacta Knight yelled, dragging her across the floor. This time, the girl didn't care about the punishment; she just wanted to, _had_ to get away from this horrible sensation. She clawed at the floor, trying to grab something to keep the knight from moving her, but only the cruel, smooth surface greeted her. She wanted to thrash about to get out of Galacta Knight's grip, she wanted to _scream_. Alas, she couldn't, the cold had made her limbs too numb and weak to move, and her lungs were paralyzed with fear. All she could manage to do was moan quietly as streams of tears trickled down her face. It wasn't long until her vision grew blurry and the child blacked out.

…

Galacta Knight swore once he felt the girl's body go limp. He released his grip and checked the child's vital signs. They were all normal. _"That imp must've hyperventilated until she passed out;"_ Galacta Knight thought bitterly. _"Such a pathetic child, her mind isn't even strong enough to be in the presence of Nightmare!"_ A single question plagued her mind after this.

"_How is it even possible to have that weak a mind?"_

"_Even the most pathetic of Star Warriors can be near Nightmare without going unconscious,"_ Galacta Knight continued his thoughts while he continued to drag the child across the hall. _"The _natives _of the planets we capture can handle it! Is it because she's an incomplete demon beast? It could be… it's happened before… but I've never heard of this sort of event occurring so far away from him!"_ He paused for a moment to check the child's vital signs again. This time, however, she struggled to breathe, and her pulse was rapid. He swore again under his breath as he produced a syringe full of a black liquid from his side; he had brought it with him in case this happened. Being sure the needle hit the vein in the child's arm, he inserted it and pushed down on the other end of it, sending the liquid into her body. Within a few minutes, her pulse and breathing relaxed.

"_Maybe it wasn't because of her mind… Her wounds could have gotten infected… or she could have post-traumatic stress disorder…" _With these thoughts, he directed his attention to the girl's wounds that weren't bandaged, especially the one across her eye. They showed no signs of infection or irritation, and the bleeding had seemed to stop. _"Probably PTSD…"_ he answered himself, secretly doubting himself. Eventually, Galacta Knight arrived just outside the giant door of Nightmare's living quarters. "I have the girl." He said as he knocked.

The door opened a crack, just enough for Galacta Knight to enter. "Come in." Nightmare said. Before he entered, however, Galacta Knight checked the vital signs of the child one last time. Her heartbeat was normal, but her breathing was the slightest bit heavier. Galacta Knight paid no mind to this, he was sure that the child would be fine. Then, he entered, dragging the girl behind him. Nightmare stared down at the girl's limp body. "Why is she unconscious?" Nightmare inquired.

"I don't know exactly… she fell unconscious about a fourth of the way here."

"Odd," Nightmare mumbled. "Was it all of a sudden?"

"No," Galacta Knight responded. "She was very panicky and noticeably shaking. Right before she blacked out, she even made an attempt to turn back. I had to use the Black Elixir on her."

The only immediate response out of Nightmare was a sigh. _"How could this happen?"_ Nightmare thought. _"1,200 years of work and she's a Star Warrior? The _heir to the throne_ is a Star Warrior?!" _Then, Nightmare finally broke the deafening silence. "Did you use all of the Black Elixer?"

"Yes."

"Go fetch some more then," he ordered. "We might need it."

"Yes sir." Galacta Knight responded, taking his leave, about to take the girl with him.

"But leave the child." Nightmare said abruptly.

"Very well." He said, emitting a faintly audible groan as he once again dragged across the child's body across the floor and left it in the middle of the room. After this, he finally left. After this, Nightmare starred at the girl's unconscious body, into her soul. He could see that her soul was incredibly weak, barely able to function on its own. If he were to possess her, the toll on her mental stability would be massive. _"She won't be able to unlock her full potential like this," _he thought bitterly, considering his options. _"Shall I awaken her? Or shall I not?"_

After a while, Galacta Knight returned with five vials filled with the same dark liquid that he injected into the child earlier. "I brought it." He said bluntly.

"Good." He replied.

"What are you going to with her?" he asked, annoyed and curious.

"I'm… I'm not sure," He said stressfully. "How's the child doing?"

Galacta Knight walked over to her and checked her pulse, then her breathing. "Her pulse is a bit quicker, and her breathing is heavy." All that was audible was Nightmare sighing. "Shall I-?"

"No," Nightmare cut him off. "Not yet. Only do so if she displays signs of distress when she awakens."

"Very well." Galacta Knight grumbled under his breath, looking down at the child hatefully. _"Stupid girl. She reminds me too much of brother…" _he thought, nudging the girl lightly with his boot. _"Far too much of him…"_ His mind soon drifted off into deep thought.

Galacta Knight was thrust in to reality again when he heard his name being shouted by Nightmare. "What?" Galacta spat.

"She's awakening!" Nightmare responded. Indeed, the girl's eyelids began to flutter. Galacta Knight focused his full attention on the child as she began to awake.

…

The child awoke slowly, her head throbbing and heart pounding. She saw Galacta Knight above her, but she also felt a larger, more frightening presence above her. "W-what happened?" she barely managed to whisper, weakly coughing afterword. Then, a familiar stab of fear and cold engulfed her, causing her to moan in pain. It was duller than when she fell unconscious trying to get away from Galacta Knight, but still more than unbearable. She could tell that the mysterious, currently unseen presence that she sensed above her was emitting this displeasure. Suddenly, she felt something sharp and small being thrust into her arm, and her mind immediately… numbed. She felt no emotion whatsoever, and she felt the air around her return to its original temperature.

"You just fell unconscious, child, nothing major." said a horrifying yet soothing voice. The voice echoed around the room and in the girl's mind.

_The Black Elixir numbs the subject's mind, so one with a weak mind can be in the presence of Nightmare while being conscious. It can also allow for Nightmare to… tamper with the mind. _

"But why?" the child asked, curious.

"You see, your mind isn't as strong as most because there was an… accident while you were being created. Galacta Knight gave you some medicine to help with that."

"Alright." She responded simply and quietly.

"Do you mind if I do something to fix this problem permanently?"

The child didn't respond right away. She wanted to know what this thing was going to do and whether or not it was going to hurt her or what this thing was. _"What does it mean by 'created'?" _she thought. Her mouth tried to form the questions that plagued her mind, but some unnatural force was keeping them from doing so. This same force also seemed to urge her to answer the being… to say yes._ "No! I'm not going to answer until-"_ her thoughts of refusal slowly faded into nothingness and she was barely able to choke out a weak whisper, "…y-…yes…" though she couldn't see the being's face, she could sense that it was smiling.

"Good, child, good…" the being cooed softly, as if trying to calm the girl. Despite this, the child was still frightened to her very core. Suddenly, an incredible amount of pain consumed the girl's entire being. The pain was more than the child had ever felt, and this pain was both physical and mental. She felt betrayed; she had no idea why the being would hurt her after it said that it would help her. She felt as if she had murdered, murdered someone she _cared_ about. To make it worse, her body screamed at her; she felt like the hottest fire consumed her and the most extreme cold embraced her, and that pain was excruciating. She wanted to scream until she was mute and grip at her heart in an attempt to make the pain go away. However, she couldn't move to do any of those things because of the unnatural force.

Instead, that same, evil force made a soft, yet blunt smile grace her face.

"_W-what's happening?! Why is this… hurting… it hurts… it… h-hurts…"_ were the horrified child's thoughts that faded slowly. Finally, after what seemed like years of agony the pain abruptly stopped. Her body went limp as the force left her body, breathing heavily and tears rapidly running down her face. Anger suddenly filled the child's previously numbed mind, eyes turning red as the blood that spilled from her. "What had you done to me?! Who are-?!"

"Now, now, girl," The being interrupted in the same tone. "All these questions will be answered in time, but for now… Don't you feel much better?"

The child paused. It was true; she _did_ feel better. Cold still surrounded her, but it was less intense than before. Even the fear that was constantly present when she was near the being had mysteriously vanished. "Y-yes… Yeah, I guess I do." She replied as the rage faded and her eyes returning to their normal color.

"Good." It said as a large, grey hand, which the child immediately knew that it belonged to the being, caressed her body. It was the coldest thing the child had ever felt, yet the child made no move of rebellion. Too weak and too mentally traumatized to do anything, all the child did was think.

"_Just you guys wait, as soon as I regain my strength, I'll rebel in any way I can!"_

**Author's Note: I DID IT! XD! I FINISHED THIS CHAPPIE! Meh gosh, sorry I took so long writing this, with all the big rush of school starting and TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! GAH! DX! Ok, thanks for reading, see ya!**


End file.
